Crystal Chronicles
by Auron Grande
Summary: Crystal decides that she no longer wants to stick around Palet Town with her disability, and decides to travel. To train Pokemon in how to support people with disabilities, and not just the sort that she lives with. The journey will be a challenge, but she is trained to face challenges and overcome her weaknesses.
1. Chapter 01 - Fire, Water, Grass

Season 01

Episode 01

Fire, Water, Grass.

Officer Jenny walked from the kitchen, through the living room and knocked on a door at the bottom of the stairs. She was closely followed by her Growlithe.

'Crystal. Are you ready yet? I'm making breakfast.' she called out.

' _I'll be there in a moment mom._ ' a female voice responded.

'OK dear.' she walked back to the kitchen with Growlithe following.

Officer Jenny was laying plates laden with fruit pancakes on the dining table when an Arcanine strolled into the kitchen carrying a young woman sat sidesaddle on his back. She was wearing a blue shirt with red outline and red trousers with blue outlines.

'Ooh. Pancakes. Thanks mom.' Crystal smiled when she saw the food.

Officer Jenny walked over to her. After giving Arcanine a quick scratch on the top of the head she lifted Crystal off his back. Carrying Crystal in her arms, she went and placed her in a chair at the table. 'I really need to figure out how make it easier for you to sit at the table.'

Crystal had a quick drink. 'I've been thinking about that as well.' she scratched Arcanine's head as he sat next to her. 'As you and Arcanine have limits to how much you can help me, I was thinking that perhaps I could train other types of Pokemon to help me out.'

Officer Jenny was just placing bowls of Pokemon food down for Growlithe and Arcanine when she froze for a moment. She finished placing the bowls down and told the Pokemon they can eat. 'What makes you say that dear?'

'Think about it mom.' Crystal cut up some pancake. 'The Police train Pokemon to catch criminals. Pokemon are trained to help in Pokemon Centres. The same with Firefighters. Why not train Pokemon to provide support for the Disabled?'

'You have a good point. I can go out and catch some Pokemon for you.'

'Well, the thing is mom. I really want to go out and travel. I don't want to be stuck round here not doing much.' Crystal ate some more. 'If I travel, I can catch my own Pokemon and train them. Think about it. If I can't train them on how to deal with disabled people like myself, then it wouldn't be a challenge. You taught me in Police training to push myself. To gain experience. To overcome obstacles.'

Officer Jenny looked at her daughter. 'I understand dear. We can nip over and visit Professor Oak to see what he thinks to your idea. I'm pretty sure he can figure something out to get you started.' she had a drink. 'I will give him a call after breakfast to let him know that we will be stopping by today.'

Crystal finished her food. With Arcanine's help she clambered down to the floor where she then climbed onto his back. First pulled herself over him so her head is on one-side and her legs on the other. She then pulled herself round bit by bit until she was sidesaddle again. After finally sitting upright she gripped his mane with one hand and his lower back with the other as she cannot with her legs.

'To the sofa please Arcanine.' Arcanine gave a happy growl and headed into the living room leaving Officer Jenny to clean up the washing.

When they got to the sofa Arcanine stood along the front of the furniture. Crystal simply leaned towards the sofa and flopped onto it. Arcanine watched as she pulled herself into a more comfortable position. He then picked up the remote and handed it to Crystal before laying in front of the sofa. She turned the TV on and almost immediately it was showing a Contest battle.

It wasn't long till Officer Jenny came into the room. She stepped in front of the VidPhone behind the sofa where she called Professor Oak's lab. Growlithe ever by her side.

A young man answered the Phone. 'Hello. This is Professor Oak's Lab. Oh. Morning Officer Jenny. Is there a problem?'

'Good morning Tracey. There's no problem. I'm just calling to say that Crystal and I will be coming for a visit shortly. Unless you're too busy for visitors?'

'No. No. There's no problem Officer. I will let the Professor know that you will be coming. We'll look forwards to your visit.'

'That is good to hear Tracey. We'll see you shortly then. Bye.'

'Take care. Bye.'

Officer Jenny ended the call. 'Well, that's the courtesy call taken care of.' she leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed Crystal on the head. 'Do you need a moment before we get going?'

'Nah. I'm fine.' she turned the TV off. 'Let's go. The sooner the better.'

Officer Jenny moved round the sofa and lifted Crystal onto Arcanine. Growlithe simply watched. 'Well then, let's go. Come on Growlithe.' Growlithe barked in acknowledgement.

They all left the house with Officer Jenny locking up after them. She walked past her motorbike as they could see the Professor's Lab down the road. It was only a fifteen minute walk. When they arrived they found Professor Oak waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

'Tracey told me that you will be coming for a visit. So what can I do for you Officer Jenny?'

'Well, we came to talk to you about crystal.' Officer Jenny replied.

'Hmm. That's interesting. So what is it that you want to talk about?' he knelt down in front of Arcanine and scratched his chin resulting in getting a lick on the face.

'May we talk where it is more comfortable Proffessor?'

'Of course. Follow me.' he led them inside.

They were halfway across the entrance hall when Crystal tapped Arcanine on the neck and he stopped. It was Growlithe that noticed they had stopped and barked to get Officer Jenny's attention.

'What's the matter dear?' she looked over where Crystal was looking.

There were three Pokemon. A Bulbasaur, Charmander and a Squirtle. Charmander and Squirtle were happily playing around while Bulbasaur was laid there watching them pile on each other.

'Professor, do you mind if we talk while I play with them?' Crystal smiled at him.

'Of course. I don't see why not.' he replied.

'Down we go Arcanine.' Arcanine gently laid down so Crystal didn't have far to go when she slid off him. She pulled herself into a sitting position with her back resting against Arcanine.

'Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur. There is someone here that would like to say hello.' the Professor called out to them. They ran over. 'This is Crystal. Come and say hello but be gentle please. She cannot use her legs.'

They walked closer too Crystal.

'Hello there. Nice to meet you.' she smiled.

They responded happily.

'These Pokemon are the starters for new trainers Crystal.'

'Of course. Each trainer gets to pick one of them.' she stroked Bulbasaur on the head.

The Professor pulled up a couple of chairs which he and Officer Jenny sat on. Growlithe sat next to Jenny. 'So. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?'

Crystal was scratching Charmander's chin which he liked. 'The thing is Proffessor, I want to travel the World and train Pokemon for disability support.' Crystal spoke up.

'I see. That sounds very interesting.' he thought for a moment. 'I don't think I have heard of this being done before. It would certainly be interesting to do a study on it. Of course, you would need a lot of preparation and plans.'

'That is very true Proffessor. I won't let her leave unless I am quite satisfied that she's prepared. That's why we came to see you Professor. To see what you can think of.' Officer Jenny spoke up.

'I understand Officer Jenny. This will take a bit of thinking.'

Bulbasaur was nosing at Crystal's legs.

'As you can see Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. I cannot walk at all. My legs are paralysed.' Crystal told them. 'Because of this it takes a lot of effort to for me to do simple things. Watch as I climb onto Arcanine's back.'

She turned herself round and dragged herself up onto his back. Then with care, and Arcanine staying very still, she turned round and sat on his back. After finally getting herself comfortable she sat up while holding his mane.

'With the help of Arcanine, I can move around. We've learned to trust each other and know how to move about like this.' she patted his head and he walked around. 'He can even run with me on his back, but we won't do that in here. My friend here is even able to carry certain things for me, but sadly he has his limits.' Arcanine gave a saddened growl. 'Down we go boy.' Arcanine laid down and she slid off. She gestured to the starter Pokemon to come closer.

'As you can see, it can be quite difficult for me. I also don't want to be stuck in one place. I want to go out and travel. While doing so, I want to befriend and teaching Pokemon of my disability and how they can help me. When you join a new trainer, you will travel with them. See the sights, make new Pokemon friends. Some trainers would battle Gym leaders for the tournament. Maybe even Contest battles.'

'I know someone who was a Gym leader but decided to travel and become a Pokemon Breeder. Eventually he became a Pokemon Doctor. The Police train Pokemon in Law Enforcement just like Growlithe here. There is even a Squirtle that I know that helps an Officer Jenny as a Firefighter. Nurse Joys' team up with Pokemon to help care for Pokemon and Travellers." Professor Oak chimed in.

'Exactly.' Crystal sat Squiertle on her lap and hugged him. 'I want to create a whole new field of raising Pokemon so they can help people like myself.' she looked at Professor Oak. 'I have some ideas that I want to run by you Professor."

'Of course.' he replied.

'For starters I will need some means of carrying supplies without over burdening either myself or Arcanine. We would also need to travel light.'

'I also want her to travel with a means of communication and maps.' Officer Jenny spoke up.

'Of course. To be well prepared in the basics. This wouldn't be a simple pack and go for your travels.' Professor Oak replied.

'Perhaps Nurse Joy over in Viridian City can help?' Tracey had just walked in. 'There may also be someone else stopping at the Pokemon Centre that may have some advice.'

'That's a good idea Tracey. I can get in touch with her and see what she thinks. Please excuse me.' with that he left. Crystal started playing with the starter Pokemon again. Tracey pulled out his sketch pad and started drawing her and the Pokemon. Professor Oak soon returned. 'Nurse Joy is very interested in helping but she asks that you go and see her.'

'I can take you tomorrow Crystal. It would be quicker on my bike.' she stroked Arcanine's head. 'Sorry boy. That would mean that you will have to go into your ball.' Arcanine licked her hand.

'On your travels, you wouldn't mind calling me. I would like to do a book on your experiences for the Pokemon Centre. That way, they can provide services for other trainers that want to do what you're doing.'

'That sounds great Professor. I don't mind at all.'

'Before you leave tomorrow, I will get you a Pokedex and some Pokeballs for your journey.'

'Well, we should be going then. We will need to take this opportunity to prepare some things for tomorrow.' Officer Jenny spoke up.

'OK mum.' Crystal spoke up. 'I'm sorry guys. Time for me to go.' Crystal stroked the starter Pokemon.

The Pokemon looked saddened. Suddenly Bulbasaur spoke to the other two. All three had a conversation between them before running to a desk at the end of the room where a tray sat holding three Pokeballs. Charmander climbed onto the desk and sniffed the balls. He then dropped two down to the others before grabbing the last one and jumping down with it. While this happened, everyone was watching them in mild surprise. Bulbasaur grabbed his ball in his mouth while the other two simply picked theirs up. They ran over to Crystal and placed the balls on her legs.

She picked a ball up. 'What is this guys? Are you saying that you want to come with me?'

They spoke up in unison.

'Char.'

'Bulba.'

'Squirtle.'

'What do you think Professor?'

'Well, this is a little unusual. Three starter Pokemon choosing the same trainer. However, they appear to have chosen you Crystal. This means that if I was to hand them over to another trainer, they wouldn't be too happy. I guess they're now your Pokemon.'

'Won't this cause you problems Professor?' Officer Jenny spoke up.

'Not really. We'll just get us some replacements. I'll have to apologise to the trainers who were to come and choose one of them, but they will hopefully understand when I explain what happened.'

'So Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur. It seems that we will be travelling with each other.' Crystal spoke to them which resulted in them cheering.

* * *

The next morning came with everyone happily eating breakfast before they packed Crystal's rucksack. Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasuar were running around grabbing items for Crystal, who in turn put them in her bag. When she had filled her bag she climbed onto Arcanine.

'OK guys. Pass me my bag please.'

Charmander and Squirtle picked up the bag and handed it up to her. She carefully swung it over her shoulders.

'Well then. Time to go. You can stay out of your balls until we reach mum's bike.' the Pokemon responded happily but Arcanine grumbled. 'Don't worry Arcanine. I know you don't like going into your Pokeball.' Crystal saw the curious looks on Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. 'Don't worry. Arcanine isn't afraid of being inside his ball. He just doesn't like leaving my side.' the Pokemon smiled. 'Mum! We're ready!'

Officer Jenny came out of the kitchen. 'Good. Shall we go then?'

'Of course mum.'

They all left the house. Officer Jenny locked up the house and they headed to the bike. Crystal took her rucksack off which her mum placed on the ground next to the bike. She then lifted Crystal off of Arcanine and sat her in the side-car of her bike and placed the rucksack on her lap.

'OK guys. Time to go into your balls.' Crystal spoke to her Pokemon. Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur happily went in. Arcanine gave a her certain look. 'Don't give me that look. You know that you won't be able to keep pace with the bike and since you evolved you're too big to sit on my lap.' Arcanine bowed his head. 'That's a good boy.' he went into his ball.

Officer Jenny put her Growlithe into his ball before climbing onto the bike. 'Let's go then.'

She pulled away from the house and headed down the road at a steady pace in the direction of Professor Oak's lab. They spotted Professor Oak standing by the road and they pulled alongside him.

'Morning Professor.' both Crystal and Jenny spoke up.

'Good morning.' he replied.

'Were you waiting for us Professor?' Officer Jenny asked.

'Yes. I was waiting. Yesterday I completely forgot to give you these Crystal.' he offered her a Pokedex and a bunch of Pokeballs.

'Oh. Thank you Professor.' Crystal pocketed the Pokedex and placed the balls in a side pocket of the rucksack.

'I got in touch with Nurse Joy in Viridian City. By the time you arrive, she will have thought of some things to help you.'

'Thank you Professor. Bye.' Officer Jenny replied.

'Bye Professor.' Crystal spoke up.

'Bye. Safe journey.'

Jenny revved the bike and they moved off. It was a peaceful but uneventful ride. It wasn't long until they arrived in Viridian City. As they rode along the Police Station came into view. The local Officer Jenny was stood outside talking to male Officer. She noticed Jenny and Crystal riding heading in their direction and waved them down. She then dismissed the male Officer who went into the building.

Jenny pulled up in front of the Police Station. Both Jennys' saluted each other.

'Good morning. What brings you to Viridian City from Pallet Town?' the Viridian Officer greeted them.

'Good morning. We are heading to the Pokemon Centre. Crystal here is heading out on her own journey.'

The Viridian Jenny looked surprised and spoke to Crystal. 'Are you sure Crystal? With your disability and all?'

'I am certain. I don't want to be stuck around Pallet Town. If I was able to pass the training course I would have been assigned to a town or city somewhere. So I decided to travel and train Pokemon in the ways of medical support for people like me. Professor Oak is excited about this.' Crystal smiled.

'Of course Crystal. It's a good idea. I'm just concerned that's all.'

'You're not the only one.' Crystal's mum spoke up.

'Of course. Now then. I'm about to do my patrols. How about I escort you to the Pokemon Centre?'

'That is up to you Officer Jenny.' Crystal's mum replied.

'Very well. I will be your escort until we reach the Pokemon Centre.' she saluted and climbed onto her bike which didn't have a side-car.

The Pokemon Centre was only a handful of streets away when they arrived. It was easy to spot the building, with its light-blue half dome shape and a red sphere in the middle with the entrance sticking out the front.

'Well then. I will now leave you. Take care.' the Viridian Jenny saluted.

'Thank you.' Crystal's mum responded with a salute. The Viridian Jenny rode off.

Crystal released her Pokemon from their balls and they were happy to see her. 'Well then guys. We're here.'

Jenny came round and placed the rucksack on the ground before lifting and placing Crystal on Arcanine. She shouldered the rucksack herself and they headed inside.

Nurse Joy was at the counter handing over a Trainer's Pokemon. 'Thank you. Take care now.' she then saw the group heading over to the counter. 'Good morning.'

'Good morning Nurse Joy.' both Crystal and her mum replied.

'Professor Oak said that you were expecting us." Officer Jenny spoke up.

'Of course. Shall we have a seat over their.' she gestured to a table by a window. 'Chansey, would you care to go and grab that package we put together last night.' Chansey happily responded and left into the back area.

At the table, Jenny had sat Crystal down before sitting next to her. Nurse Joy sat opposite them. Arcanine laid next to Jenny while Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur simply watched in hopes of learning something.

'Crystal. It is a wonderful idea that you have chosen to travel and raise Pokemon to help you with your disability. In our job we have Pokemon to help us care for other Pokemon. The Police have Pokemon to help catch bad people. I could go on. However, training Pokemon to help the disabled is something new. So far, there is no literature on it. It doesn't mean that someone somewhere is doing the same as you for one disability or another. For you to take this challenge, and for Professor Oak to do a study on it may just help many more people. I would be proud to help you the best that I can.' Chansey arrived carrying a wrapped parcel and passed it to Nurse Joy. 'Thank you Chansey.' she handed it over to Crystal. 'This is for you.'

'For me? Thank you.' Crystal replied and opened the parcel. Inside were four pieces of material. Each one had a medical symbol and the words "Disability Support" on them. 'Thank you, But what are they for?'

'I will show you.' she stood and knelt in front of the Pokemon. 'OK guys, oh, and girl. Sorry Bulbasaur. These are for your Pokemon.' She placed a Bandanna around Arcanine and Bulbasaur's necks and on the left arms of Charmander and Squirtle. 'With these, people can see at a glance that they are there to help you.' she returned to her seat.

'So, it's like wearing a badge.' Jenny spoke up.

'Something like that, yes.'

'Thank you Nurse Joy.' Crystal leaned over to look at her Pokemon. 'So, are you happy? Say thank you to Nurse Joy and Chansey.'

The Pokemon were certainly happy and thanked them. Arcanine licked them. Squirtle and Charmander hugged them while Bulbasaur used one of her vines to shake hands with a smile.

'Oh yes. Before I forget.' Nurse Joy spoke up. 'There is someone that I would like you to meet.' she glanced at the clock. 'However, she appears to be late.'

'Who is this person?' Crystal asked.

Nurse Joy was about to answer when the main door opened and a Ponyta walked in. It had a saddle and saddle bags on its back. A Jigglypuff ran out in front and started looking around.

'Heather! Over here!' Nurse Joy called out.

Jigglypuff turned to face them and ran over before jumping into Chansey's arms. A young woman Crystal's age poked her head round Ponyta. 'There you are Nurse Joy.' she walked over to them, closely followed by Ponyta.

'You're late Heather. Did something happen?' Nurse Joy asked her.

'Late? I'm not late am I?' she looked at her watch and then the clock on the wall. 'Oh. My watch is slow. Maybe the battery is fading.'

'Crystal. Officer Jenny. I would like you to meet Heather.'

'Hello Heather.' Crystal waved and smiled at her while Officer Jenny saluted.

'Hello.' Heather smiled.

'I asked Heather to come talk with us as I believe she can give you some advice.' Nurse joy spoke up. 'If you will excuse me, I have some duties to attend to. I will be back shortly.' with that she left with Chansey.

Heather sat down. 'Well, Nurse Joy asked me to come and talk to you but she didn't explain why. She was in a bit of a hurry last night. As a Pokemon Breeder about to set out on her journey, I will give you as much advice as I can. So, how can I help?'

'I will leave you two alone. I think I will ask Nurse Joy to give Growlithe a checkup.' with that Jenny walked away.

'I decided that I want to travel and raise Pokemon to help me with my disability.'

'Disability?' Heather looked surprised. 'If you don't mind me asking, but what sort of disability?'

'Both of my legs are paralysed.'

'Oh my. Were you born that way?'

'Sadly no. I was training to be part of the Police Force with Growlithe as my partner. There was an accident and was never able to use my legs again. Since then, Growlithe refused to leave my side. Mum eventually offered him a Fire Stone in the hopes that as an Arcanine he would be better able to help me. I wouldn't have minded him staying as a Growlithe, but it was his choice to accept the Fire Stone.'

'What about Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur?'

'I met them at Professor Oak's lab. I showed them about my disability and to our surprise they wanted to come with me.'

Heather picked Squirtle up and sat him on her lap. 'So you decided to help Crystal. That's sweet of you.' Heather noticed the bandanna's. 'I see. These to let people know that they're here to help you.'

'Nurse Joy made them last night.'

'That would explain why she was rushing during the call last night.'

'Sorry about that.'

'Nothing to be sorry about. So, what advice would you like from me?'

'That's the thing. I am not sure.'

'Fair enough. How about I ask some questions.'

'Sure.'

'How do you move about? Say for example, to get from here to the main counter over there? Or perhaps to get from here to a shop down the road?'

'I will show you.' Crystal edged her way over to Arcanine and climbed onto his back side-saddle like she usually does. Arcanine then walked around the main entrance before returning to Heather. 'That is how we do it.'

'That is great.' Heather seemed happy. 'For such a bond of trust for each other for that to work. However, I see a problem.'

'What problem?'

'What you just did is great for short to medium distances, but it won't work well for long distances. With respect to Arcanine, he won't have the strength to handle it.' Heather went over to Ponyta. 'What you need is a Pokemon built for that sort of task. For example, Ponyta here is built for short to long distance. He is able to carry items in these saddle bags.'

'I think I see where you're getting at. With a saddle I would be able to ride a Pokemon just like you have a saddle on Ponyta.'

'You would need to find a suitable Pokemon that would be able to carry you with a saddle and saddle-bags. To top it off, for your condition, you would most likely need to get them custom made.'

'What sort of places would make saddles?'

'Just about any farm would do it. You could also put in a request at a Pokemon Centre.' Heather stroked Ponyta's head. 'I know.' she turned to Crystal. 'If you don't mind, why don't we travel together?'

'I wouldn't mind the company, but why?'

'Think about it. We could help each other. For one thing, I'm a pretty good cook. Also, as a breeder I can help care for the Pokemons' health amongst other things.'

'True, we could help each other. However, I'm not too sure how I could help you though.'

'Something will eventually come up. But just being a travelling companion would be more than enough.'

' _That sounds like a great idea._ ' Nurse Joy was walking over to them with Jenny at her side.

'I would certainly be happier if someone was with Crystal.' Jenny spoke up.

'Well that's settled then. I'll be travelling with you.' Heather offered a handshake to Crystal.

'Thanks.'


	2. Chapter 02 - Challenge Accepted

Season 01

Episode 02

Challenge Accepted

Crystal and Heather were sat in the waiting area of the Viridian Pokemon Centre after saying goodbye to Officer Jenny.

'So, have you got a limit to how many Pokemon you can carry with you?' Heather asked Crystal.

'How many? Why do you ask?'

'I'm just asking.' she shrugged. 'Usually Trainers are limited to six Pokemon, but that's due to competition rules.'

'How would I find out how many I can have with me?'

'Hmm. Why not ask Nurse Joy?'

'Good point.' Crystal climbed onto Arcanine and went to the counter where Nurse Joy was working on the computer.

'Do you need anything Crystal?' Nurse Joy asked politely.

'We would like to know how many Pokemon I'm allowed to carry.'

'Of course. Do you have a Pokedex?'

'Yes. Professor Oak gave me one.' she pulled it out of her pocket.

'The information is on your Pokedex. May I see it?' Nurse Joy held out her hand to accept it.

'Oh, sure.' Crystal handed it over.

Nurse Joy browsed through the Pokedex. 'Here it is. It appears that Professor Oak has set it to ten Pokemon. I would think that is more than enough Pokemon for you to train in supporting you. If you catch any more than that, they will automatically be transported to Professor Oak's lab.' she handed the Pokedex back to Crystal. 'Anything else that I can help you with?'

'Not at the moment, thank you Nurse Joy.' Crystal returned to her seat opposite Heather who had several notepads on the table with Charmander on her lap.

'Erm, Heather? What are you doing?' Crystal asked.

'I'm making notes on your Pokemon. I hope you don't mind do you?'

'I don't mind, but what sort of notes are you making?'

'Just general information really. Measurements, diet, health, that sort of thing. It helps me tailor the care for each Pokemon. I thought that I would make these notes before we leave.'

'That's a good idea.'

'So, how many Pokemon are you allowed to have with you?'

'I am allowed ten with me.'

'Ten. That's pretty good. It would certainly give you options.'

'How many are you allowed to have with you?'

'It's different for us Pokemon Breeders. We don't technically have a limit, we just take care of as many as we're comfortable in handling. Breeders that stay in a town or city usually care for a lot in one go, while us travelling Breeders limit ourselves to about a handful. In my case, the amount I choose to have with me, plus your Pokemon. So it will certainly be a challenge for me. A challenge which I would love to take up.'

'I can understand taking up a challenge and overcoming it.'

'Your disability certainly provides you with a constant challenge. No offence.'

'None taken. So where do you think we should head first? I don't really mind where.'

Heather put Charmander on the floor and picked up Squirtle. 'I think we should head for the Safari Zone. We would stand a better chance of you catching a Tauros or a Ponyta. Either one would be great for carrying you long distances, along with your bags. No offence Arcanine. I know you're strong, but I don't think you can handle carrying Crystal such distances.'

Arcanine barked.

Crystal stroked Arcanine. 'I'm with Heather on this. I know that you would put everything into carrying me long distances, but it would do more harm than good.' Arcanine licked her hand. 'If we take our time travelling, we can hopefully find other Pokemon to become friends with and help out.'

Heather picked up Bulbasaur and started making notes.

'What sort of Pokemon would we find around here?'

'Hmm. Rattata for starters. You see them scurrying around a lot. There's also lots of Pidgie and Spearow. There's also Mankey I believe.'

'Pidgie and Spearow? One of those would be great. I could think of the possibilities.'

'Flying types huh?' Heather measured Bulbasaur. 'They could be helpful. Should we go see about getting one? We can go today if you want?'

'Nah. Let's leave it for tomorrow. We can prepare for travelling today.'

'That sounds fine to me.'

'Do you know anywhere we can go to eat?'

'There's a nice cafe just down the road. There are also plenty of shops nearby.'

'Great. Let's go get something to eat, then do some shopping.'

Heather put Bulbasaur on the floor. 'Sounds good to me.' she smiled as she put her notepad away.

Jigglypuff turned her attention from the other Pokemon to watch Heather.

A moment later they were leaving the Pokemon Centre. Heather had no need to hold Ponyta's reigns as he happily followed her. Jigglypuff was cheerful as she walked next to Heather. Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur were also loose and were walking alongside Arcanine who in turn was carrying Crystal. Heather led them to the cafe.

'Well, here we are.' Heather pointed to the cafe.

It wasn't a big place, but it had places to sit outside. Crystal picked a bench table that appeared very sturdy. Arcanine moved alongside it and crouched down. Crystal leaned over and braced herself on the bench table and flopped onto the seat. She then lifted one leg over at a time until they were both under the table.

She gestured for Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur to climb onto the sit next to her. 'As you can see. This seemingly easy task is difficult for me. It won't stop me, but it is difficult. You will need to learn to help me. I can understand that being in you evolved forms would make things easier for you, but don't rush yourselves to reach that stage. Gain experience in the evolution that your in, and when you feel you're ready, I would never stop you from evolving. Do you understand?'

They cheered in acknowledgement.

'I can certainly see how difficult your life is and why you want to train Pokemon in supporting your disability.' Heather patted Ponyta.

'Yeah. It can be very difficult at times. Arcanine certainly wants to help me, but he has his limits. Just like this.'

'I see. He can bring you to the table, but he cannot help you to sit down. He can carry you and fetch certain items, but he cannot do my precise and or delicate things.'

A lady stepped out from the cafe. 'Good day and welcome to our cafe. Here is your menu.' she offered them a menu each.

'Thank you.' Crystal and Heather spoke up at the same time to accept the menus.

'When you are ready to order, just wave and I will come right on over.' she bowed lightly and went back into the cafe.

'Right. Let's see what there is.' Crystal spoke up and started reading the menu. 'Here's something nice. I'll have that, and that. Oh, what about the Pokemon snacks? Yes, I'll grab a few of them.' she laid the menu down. 'What about you Heather?'

'I've decided as well.' she laid her menu down as well and waved into the cafe.

A moment later the lady returned with a notepad. 'Have you decided on what you would like?'

'We certainly have. I would the Big Breakfast Cob with a glass of fruit juice, plus some snacks for my Pokemon please.' Crystal replied.

'Great.' she sounded happy. 'That is a Big Breakfast Cob plus treats for four Pokemon. What about you Heather? Your usual?'

'Yes please Sarah.' Heather replied.

'So that's two order of Big Breakfast Cob, fruit juice and Pokemon treats.' Sarah jotted it all down. 'You food won't take long. Please bear with us.' she walked into the cafe.

'So you're having the same as me?' Crystal spoke up.

'Of course. That choice is quite popular here.' she looked around. 'It's quiet at the moment, but this place is usually packed.'

Sarah returned with a tray carrying a jug of fruit juice and a couple of glasses, along with several treats that Crystal didn't recognise. She placed the jug and glasses on the table before offering the treats to the Pokemon.

'What sort of treats are those?' Crystal asked.

'These? They're call Poffins.' Sarah replied.

'Poffins? I've never heard of them.'

'I'm not surprised. I picked up the recipe when I was in Sinnoh.'

'Sinnoh?'

'Yes. I went on holiday there for a week and learned how to make them. However, it's too much hassle to make them specific to each type of Pokemon so I keep them simple. Pokemon still enjoy them.'

'What do you mean making them for different types of Pokemon?'

'Different Pokemon have different tastes. So basically there are different flavours for Poffins.' she started counting them off on her finger. 'Spicy, sour, bitter, sweet and dry. You can mix flavours. For example, sweet and sour Poffins.'

'I see. So what flavour do you make here?'

'I make them dry with a little sweetness. It's like a plain fluffy cookie to them.' she offered them to each Pokemon and they accepted them happily. 'See. They enjoy them.'

'I see. I like cookies, but give me a chocolate chip any day.'

'Exactly. Now, please excuse me. I will check on your meals.' Sarah walked off.

'As far as I know, this is the only place in Kanto that makes Poffins.' Heather spoke up.

'That's understandable. If it's a regional thing.' Crystal poured herself a drink.

'Exactly.' She poured herself a drink. 'Just down there are shops where we can gather supplies for tomorrow.' Heather pointed to a street a few houses further up the road.

Crystal looked over at where she was pointing. 'Looks good to me.' she looked down at her Pokemon only to see them finish off the Poffins.

Sarah soon returned with their food. The meal was a large cob filled with bacon, sausage, mushrooms and chopped tomatoes. After saying thanks they started eating.

Crystal saw her Pokemon watching her. 'Don't worry. You'll get a good meal when we return to the Pokemon Centre.'

After they had eaten and finished their drinks Heather went inside to pay the bill. Crystal moved her legs round and slid onto Arcanine. Squirtle and Charmander jumped in to hold her steady. When she was sat on Arcanine's back, Arcanine stood up. Heather returned and they headed to the shops.

They happily walked from shop to shop. Heather stocked up on food and medicine for people and Pokemon alike, amongst other things. Crystal basically did the same. However, Crystal spotted something that Heather didn't. So she walked into a shop which was selling an assortment of devices.

'Excuse me. I've never seen any of these before.' she asked the shop assistant.

'These are all from the Devon Corporation in Hoenn. They've been expanding into Kanto and Johto.' the lady replied happily.

'Nice. So what are they?'

'They're PokeNavs.'

'PokeNavs?'

'Yes. Amongst other things, they give you maps with added features. The basic model gives you maps, while the more advanced models provide other features.' she pulled down a model and handed it to Crystal. 'This is a popular model called PokeNav Plus. You have your basic world maps and town maps, but it also has the feature to show you where what sort of wild Pokemon are known to be. It can also show you common locations of wild berries.'

'This sounds brilliant. I would like one. Would you be able to send the bill to my mother in Pallet Town?'

'Of course. What colour would you like?'

Crystal looked at the shelves. 'That red and blue one looks good.'

'Nice choice.' she grabbed the one off the shelf and headed for the counter. 'If you don't mind me asking, but why are you riding your Pokemon?'

'I don't mind you asking. My legs a paralysed.'

'Oh dear.' the shop assistant covered her mouth in shock. 'I am so sorry. Is that what the badges on your Pokemon are for?'

'Yes. They made by Nurse Joy to show that they're my support Pokemon.'

'I understand. If you don't mind. May I take a picture so that I can do a report for the Devon Corporation? You know, to train staff. That sort of thing? You may even read the report before I send it off.'

'I don't mind at all. I will be leaving tomorrow morning though.'

'That is fine. I will have it sorted by then.'

'Come to think on it. If you miss me, you can speak to my mother. She can help you.'

'That is fine as well.'

So the shop assistant proceeded to take a photo of Crystal and her Pokemon along with payment details and all that. Afterwards, they left the shop where Heather was waiting for them.

'Did you buy anything?' Heather asked.

'Sure did. I bought a PokeNav.' she showed her.

'Nice. I have one as well. It would help for each of us to have one.'

'So. Are we all done with shopping? Anything else we can think of that we need?'

'I have gathered medicine, food us and the Pokemon. You have got a PokeNav.' Heather started thinking in her head while ticking items off on her fingers. 'Nope. We're all done.'

'Well then. Shall we return to the Pokemon Center and do a little training?'

'I don't see why not.'

They headed back to the Pokemon Center where they arranged for a room to stay in. Afterwards they went into the Center's backyard which has some facilities to help train Pokemon including a basic battle field.

'So, what are you going to teach them?' Heather asked.

'I'm going to start teaching them their basic special moves. Water Gun, Vine Whip and Flamethrower.' Crystal climbed off Arcanine and sat on a bench next to the battle field used by spectators. 'Now then Charmander. You have Arcanine as a mentor for learning Flamethrower. Bulbasaur and Squirtle. Do not think that because Charmander has a mentor, it doesn't mean I won't work with you.'

'Maybe me and Jigglypuff can help?' Heather spoke up.

'How?'

'Jigglypuff, can use Flamethrower, Water Gun and Thunderbolt. Sorry Bulbasaur but none of my Pokemon can use Vine Whip.'

So with the help of Arcanine and Jigglypuff, they tried teaching Charmander and Squirtle their respective moves. However, Crystal did not neglect Bulbasaur.

'Try picturing yourself reaching out to me from a distance using your vines.' Crystal spoke gently.

They kept training for an hour but sadly none of them got to grips with their respective moves.

'Looks like the sun is setting. How about we go inside for supper?'


	3. Chapter 03 - A Muddy Problem

Season 01

Episode 02

A Muddy Problem

Crystal woke up from her night's slumber to find Arcanine at the side of the bed and Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur curled up at the foot. She looked over at the other bed to see that Heather was still asleep. Arcanine's ears twitched and he looked up at Crystal. Crystal's movement on the bed also stirred the other Pokemon. With the help of the Pokemon, she managed to get dressed.

The commotion also woke Heather up. 'Good morning.'

'Morning.'

Heather patted Arcanine on the head before getting herself dressed. 'Shall we go down for breakfast?'

'Sure.'

'Would you like a hand getting onto Arcanine?'

'Sounds good to me.'

Heather helped her onto Arcanine's back so she was sat sidesaddle. Leaving the room they locked the door and went down for breakfast. Nurse Joy was happy to get them the food even though Heather offered to give her a hand.

After they had eaten, Heather patted her belly. 'Well then, I will just go and grab our things from the room. Charmander, Squirtle, would you care to come and help?'

They responded cheerily and ran after Heather.

'You don't have to do that for me Heather.' Crystal called after her.

'Don't worry about it.' she replied before vanishing up the stairs. It wasn't long until they returned. 'So, shall we start preparing to leave?'

'Sure. Let's do so.'

As they were preparing Nurse Joy came over with a large envelope. 'Crystal, you received this last night. I didn't want to disturb you so I thought to wait for this morning and I almost forgot about it.'

'Oh. OK. Thank you Nurse Joy.' Crystal accepted the envelope. She opened it. 'Ah, I see.'

'What is it?' Heather asked.

'Oh this? It's just a report for the Devon Corporation. Do you remember the shop where I bought my PokeNav? Well, the lady was interested in me training Pokemon for Disability Support. She wanted to do a report for the company. This is a copy of the report for my review.'

'Sounds interesting.' Heather continued to prepare their things.

After a short while Crystal filled out a form and placed everything back into the envelope. 'Well everything looks fine with it.' she climbed onto Arcanine and went over to the main desk where Nurse Joy was working away on the computer. 'Excuse me Nurse Joy, but when you have a moment would you be able to send this to the Pokenav store?'

'I sure can.' she accepted the envelope.

'Thank you.' Crystal returned to Heather. 'So, are we ready to go?'

Heather fastened up her bag. 'We are now.' she helped Crystal to put on her bag.

'So, to get to the Safari Zone, which route do you think we should take?'

Heather pulled out her PokeNav and checked the map. 'The most direct route would be to cut across and head along Route 17 and 18 towards Fuschia City, but it would be dangerous. I would recommend heading through Viridian Forest for Pewter City, then across too Cerulean City. If we stick to main routes, we shouldn't have too many problems. Plus the journey would be fun.'

'I agree. No point in rushing.'

Heather put her PokeNav away. 'Shall we go then?'

'Of course.' Crystal cheered. 'We're going Nurse Joy! Thanks for the time here!'

'Take care in your travels. Bye.' Nurse Joy replied.

'Bye.' Heather called out.

The Pokemon called out their goodbyes and they all left.

They had a steady walk as they headed out of the City towards Viridian Forest. They talked about one thing or another to pass the time so that they would get to know each other better.

Depending how you travel, it could take days to get through Viridian Forest. However, Crystal and Heather would taking it steady. Crystal was looking around for any potential Pokemon when they realised they were a quarter of the way through.

'Let's set up camp.' Heather spoke up.

'Sure. We can have a bite to eat and do a bit of training.' Crystal looked around. 'It appears that Caterpie and Weedle are the only Pokemon in this area.'

'There were a few but they were flying too high for any of our Pokemon to challenge.'

'I noticed. Shame really. A Pidgie would have been of great help in the long run.'

Just then Arcanine's ears twitched and he turned his head. Ponyta did the same.

'Did you hear something?' Crystal patted Arcanine on the side of the neck. 'Lead the way.'

Arcanine carried Crystal into the woods from the small clearing that they were in. Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander followed her. After a few minutes they came across a Pokemon laying on the ground.

'I've never seen a Pokemon like that.' she pulled her Pokedex out.

' _Pokemon not listed._ ' the Pokedex responded.

Crystal observed it. It tried to stand up and collapsed in pain. Crystal could see that its hind leg was injured. 'Arcanine, it needs help.'

Arcanine slowly walked closer but the Pokemon shot some mud at them. Arcanine backed up. 'Charmander. I need you to go and fetch Heather.'

'Char. Charmander.' Charmander responded before running off.

'It looks like we need to earn its trust my friend. Put me down.' Arcanine laid on his belly. Crystal slumped off him and landed on the ground. She removed her rucksack from her back. The mysterious Pokemon watched her. 'Please listen. I am not going to harm you. I will be coming towards you. I only want to help you. My Pokemon will stay back. If you attack me I cannot defend myself. Just like your injured leg is preventing you from walking, my legs do not allow me to walk at all. Do you understand me?' the Pokemon blinked. 'Very well. I am coming to you now. Arcanine, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. Stay back. I don't want to scare it.'

Laying on her belly, Crystal pulled herself closer to the Pokemon. It kept watching her. Crystal was halfway too it when Charmander returned, closely followed by Heather. Their sudden appearance startled the Pokemon and it fired mud at Crystal. She covered her head.

'Crystal! Are you alright?' Heather called out.

'I'm fine. Please leave this to me.'

'What Pokemon is that? I don't recognise it.'

'Neither do I. It's not in the Pokedex.' Crystal continued to crawl closer to it. 'However, it is injured.'

'I understand. What do you want me to do?'

'Just wait a moment.' she finally arrived at the Pokemon and sat herself in front of it. 'There now. Would someone that wants to harm you willingly harm themselves to get to you?' the Pokemon sniffed her before suckling on her dirty clothes. Crystal stroked its head. 'See. I am not going to harm you.'

'Wow. You're willing to go that far to help a Pokemon. I'm impressed.'

'I'm willing to go further if I have to.' she looked over the Pokemon. 'Heather. I need you to call Officer Jenny in Viridian City. She needs to get here with Nurse Joy. I think this Pokemon is from another region that I am not familiar with. Because it is here, I wouldn't be surprised if it was captured by a Pokemon Hunter and brought here. However, it managed to get away but got injured in the process.'

'Now that's a scary thought.' she pulled out her PokeNav and a Holo Caster.

' _Hello. Which emergency service do you require?_ ' A voice came from the Holo Caster.

'Can you put me through too Viridian City Police?'

' _Viridian City Police. Officer Jenny here. How may I help?_ '

'Officer Jenny, it's me Heather.'

' _Heather? What can I do for you?_ '

'I am in Viridian Forrest. We have found an injured Pokemon that is not native to Kanto. We believe it was brought here by a Pokemon Hunter. Please bring Nurse Joy.'

' _Where exactly are you?_ '

Heather gave her the coordinates from her PokeNav.

' _Right. We'll be right there. Please be careful._ '

'Thank you.' Heather then hung up and put the devices away. She then slowly walked over too Crystal and the Pokemon.

'Now now. Don't worry. She will not hurt you.' Crystal stroked the Pokemon on the head. 'Arcanine. Be alert, the Pokemon Hunter may still be in the area looking for this one.'

Arcanine gave a low bark and started patrolling around them.

Heather calmly knelt next to the Pokemon where she started examining the it. She found the spot where it was injured. She looked the Pokemon in the eyes. 'I have found where you're injured. It is not a major problem but I can see why it would be painful for you.' she reached into her bag and pulled out a few items. She held up some fruit. 'This fruit will give you some strength to handle the pain.' she handed it to Crystal.

Crystal offered it to the Pokemon. 'Here. Please eat.' the Pokemon wouldn't eat it so Crystal took a bite out of it. 'Whoa that's sour. Still refreshing through.' she offered it to the Pokemon again and this time it ate it. 'That is good.' she offered the second fruit and it happily ate it.

Heather showed the Pokemon two more items. 'Before I wrap your injured leg with this bandage, I need to use this spray on it. When I use it, it will sting for a moment, so please do not be scared.'

Crystal pulled the Pokemon into a hug. 'Don't be scared, I am right here with you.' she nodded to Heather. She sprayed the injury and Crystal felt the Pokemon flinch for a moment but never panicked. 'That's a good Pokemon. Nice and brave.'

'OK, the spray is on. I will now bandage it.' Heather worked away wrapping the leg up.

Crystal released the Pokemon from its hug. 'There you go. See, we are not going to hurt you.' she stroked its head again.

'I need to return to camp to pack things away. No doubt that we'll be returning to Viridian City with this Pokemon.'

'That is true. I won't leave it until I know that it's at least fully healed.'

'I will try not to be too long.' Heather headed back to camp.

Crystal stroked the Pokemon. 'Don't worry, I won't be going anywhere. I am staying with you.'

Time passed by almost slowly. Arcanine continued to patrol listening out for danger. Even Charmander started following him as backup. Bulbasaur calmly sat next to Crystal. Squirtle stood there watching with vigilance.

It didn't take long before the Pokemon fell asleep. After 20 minutes Heather returned with Ponyta and closely followed by Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Crystal quickly signalled for them to be quiet.

'We came as quick as we could.' Officer Jenny spoke up.

'Thank you.' Crystal replied.

'So this is the Pokemon.' Nurse Joy knelt down next to it. 'Well it certainly isn't from or Kanto or neighbouring regions like Johto and the Orange Islands.'

'So, you definitely think that this is the work of a Pokemon Hunter?' Officer Jenny asked.

The Pokemon woke up and started to be scared now that more people are around but Crystal quickly calmed it down.

'From what I can tell, yes, I will agree.' she looked over the Pokemon. 'From what I can tell, this Pokemon is just a baby. The best I can tell is that just after it was born it was soon taken away and brought here. With the way that it's acting, I would say that it hasn't had long with its mother before someone came along and taken it. I cannot tell if the herd that it came from was wild or domesticated. I recommend that we bring it to the Pokemon Centre for care and observation.'

'OK, but do you have any suggestions on how to get it there?' Officer Jenny asked.

'The easiest way would be with a Pokeball, but we don't know if it's already been assigned one.'

'So what you're saying is that you don't know if it was sold to someone who has already captured it with a Pokeball, or if it had escaped from the Hunter?'

'Exactly.'

'There is one way to find out.' Crystal spoke up. She pulled out a Pokeball and showed it to the Pokemon. 'We need to get you too safety. The best way to do that is for you to enter this Pokeball. Do not be scared. While inside you can rest easy.' the Pokemon nuzzled her. Crystal gently tapped the Pokemon on the head with the ball and it vanished inside.

'Well, that is certainly good news.' Nurse Joy stood up.

'Arcanine.' Crystal called him over where she promptly climbed onto his back. She looked at Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. 'I am sorry, because this requires speed, you need to go back into your balls.' they replied their understanding and promptly returned into their balls.

They all returned to the area where Officer Jenny had left her bike. As it didn't have a sidecar, Nurse Joy climbed on behind Officer Jenny and held on. Heather climbed onto Ponyta and they all rode as quickly as they can while remaining together. It didn't take long for them to return to the Pokemon Centre.

'Crystal, I need you to follow me. I noticed that the Pokemon had become attached to you. With your help to keep it calm, I can do my job easier.' Nurse Joy spoke up.

'I will do what I can Nurse Joy.' Crystal replied.

'Unless I am called away, we will wait here for your report.' Officer Jenny spoke up.

Crystal followed Nurse Joy down a corridor and into a treatment room. Crystal let the Pokemon out onto an examination bed. It looked around nervously but when it saw Crystal it calmed down.

'Don't be afraid. Nurse Joy here is going to help you and I will be right here.'

'I can already see that it is not in danger from the injury, so the first I need to do is to take a picture. I have to ask around to find out if anyone can tell me what they know about this Pokemon.' Nurse Joy grabbed a camera and took a picture. She then worked away on the computer. 'OK, so I am sending this picture off to all the Pokemon Centres in Kanto, Johto and the Orange Islands along with Professor Oak. Hopefully someone can point me to who can tell me about it. Done.' she turned back to the Pokemon. 'Now then, let's see if we cannot make you comfortable.' suddenly the phone rang and she answered it.

'Viridian City Pokemon Centre. Nurse Joy speaking.'

Another Nurse Joy appeared on the screen. ' _This is Nurse Joy from Olivine City in Johto. I received your message._ '

'Thank you for your quick response. Do you know anything about this Pokemon?'

' _Yes I do. You have a Mudbray from the Alola region._ '

'Alola? It is from that far away? No wonder I didn't recognise it.'

' _I only know about it because someone from the Alola came to our City a few years ago. As they didn't stay long I didn't get to learn much about it. I recommend that you get in touch with a Pokemon Centre from the Alola region._ '

'Thank you Nurse Joy. I appreciate the help.'

' _You're welcome. Take care._ ' she hung up.

'So you're from Alola.' Crystal spoke to the Mudbray. 'Well, if the place is a good as you, then it would be a wonderful place.'

'Bray bray.' the Pokemon sounded happy.

Nurse Joy worked away on her computer and it wasn't long until a Nurse Joy in the Alola region answered a call.

' _This is the Heahea Pokemon Centre. Nurse Joy speaking. How may I help you?_ '

'Hello. I am sorry to bother you. I am Nurse Joy from Viridian City in the Kanto region. I have a problem and require your help if it's not too much of a problem?'

' _This is certainly a surprise. Me being called on for help all the way from Kanto. So, how may I help you?_ '

Nurse Joy stepped aside. 'Are you familiar with this Pokemon? I was told that it is a Mudbray from the Alola region. Is this correct?'

' _You are correct. That is certainly a Mudbray which is native to our region. Is everything alright with it?_ '

Nurse Joy explained the situation.

' _I see. That is sad news indeed. I will help the best I can._ '

She explained how to deal with the Mudbray from treating the wound to nutrition.

'Right. I think I have everything. I appreciate the help Nurse Joy.'

' _You're welcome. Enjoy your day._ ' she hung up.

Nurse Joy proceeded to treat Mudbray.

A while later Crystal and Arcanine returned to the waiting area closely followed by Mudbray and Nurse Joy. They found Heather sat at a table giving Jigglypuff a groom. She saw them coming.

'So, how did it go?' she asked.

'As you can see, Mudbray is fine.' Nurse Joy replied.

'Mudbray? So this Pokemon is a Mudbray?'

'Yes. Apparently it is native to the Alola region.'

'Alola? That's a big surprise.' she knelt down to Mudbray 'So Mudbray. How do you feel?'

'Bray mudbray.' it responded happily.

'I take it that Officer Jenny had to leave?' Crystal spoke up.

'Yes. She left about 10 minutes ago.'

'Well then, that means I need to write up a report for her.' Nurse Joy spoke up.

Crystal climbed down to the floor. 'Well then Mudbray. Now that we know where you came from, you can stay here with Nurse Joy. She will make sure that you return Alola safely.'

Mudbray looked sad and went in to get a hug from Crystal.

'I would say that Mudbray has become attached to you Crystal.' Nurse Joy spoke up.

'I get the impression as well Nurse Joy.' she stroked its head. 'So Mudbray, would you like to travel with me?' Mudbray was very happy. 'Heather, it would appear that we are staying here for tonight.'


	4. Chapter 04 - Buggy Encounter

Season 01

Episode 04

Buggy encounter

The next morning they were having breakfast. While Crystal and Heather were eating sandwiches, most of the Pokemon were eating their regular Pokemon food. The only difference was Mudbray which was happily eating some specially prepared mud. Nurse Joy had dug up some dry dirty from the area outside the Pokemon Center. She softened it with water to create mud and stirred in vitamins.

'Do you still want to head for the Safari Zone?' Heather spoke up.

'We might as well.' Crystal sipped her drink. 'If anything happens along the way, then we will just have to deal with it.'

'Well, for now, let's head back into the forest. I want to catch a Pidgie or Spearow. It would be helpful in finding locations to sleep or gathering herbs and other things.' Heather bit into a sandwich.

'That's a good idea.'

So they all finished eating, thanked Nurse Joy and left the Pokemon Center. It took them a little while to reach the area of the forest where they had found Mudbray. They all worked together to to prepare the camp. Charmander lit the fire with his tail while Heather put the tent up.

'OK Bulbasaur. You see those fruits in the tree here?' Crystal pointed to a tree. 'Why don't you try using your vines to grab some of them. Squirtle, you can try shooting fruit down from that tree.'

Crystal had started to train her Pokemon while sat on the back of Arcanine. Mudbray was watching them while stood next to Arcanine. After a moment, Charmander came over to them.

'Sorry Charmander, I can't have you shooting fire into the trees. With your lack of skill with Ember, we don't want to cause a forest fire do we.' Crystal reached down and patted him on the head. 'I may have some training for you.'

Bulbasaur was trying to use Vine Whip to reach for the fruit but was struggling to reach them despite them not being very high. The vines were unsteady. Squirtle was struggling as well. With some effort he was managing to use Water Gun, but it had little accuracy and barely enough force to wet the fruit let alone knock them down.

After a while Heather had been cooking up dinner. 'Foods ready, come and get it!'

'OK guys, let's take a break and eat.' Crystal called to her Pokemon.

They went over to the picnic area in front of the tent. Mudbray watched as Crystal's other Pokemon helped her off Arcanine and into a sitting position on the blanket. As Heather was handing out the food there was a rustling in the trees which alerted Arcanine who ready himself. Charmander also got ready.

'What is it?' Crystal was trying to turn and see.

A Pokemon drifted towards them from the trees. It wasn't acting aggressive but it didn't change its course.

'Oh, it's a Ledyba.' Heather spoke up.

'A Ledyba?' Crystal couldn't see it yet. 'Settle down guys. Let's see what it wants.'

Arcanine calmed his stance but didn't stop watching the Ledyba. The Ledyba hovered just above the camping area before landing next to the table. It was looking at a jug filled with juice. Crystal could see it now.

'I see. So this drink got your attention did it?' Heather smiled.

'Ledy.' the Ledyba nodded.

'Would you like a drink?'

'Ledydy.' Ledyba was happy.

'Well then. Give me a moment.' Heather reached for a beaker. After filling it, she handed it to Ledyba. 'Here you go. Enjoy.'

'Ledy.' Ledyba accepted the beaker in both hands. Sniffing the drink, it took a sip and a bright smile appeared on its face. It the guzzled it down. 'Ledydydy. Ledy. Ledydy.' it was very happy.

'I see that you enjoyed it.' Heather spoke up.

'Ledy.' Ledyba beamed.

'You're quite welcome.' Heather smiled.

Ledyba took flight and went back into the trees.

'I guess it smelt the drink and was curious.' Heather watched it leave.

'What is that drink?' Crystal asked.

'It's a fruit and berry juice. It's quite sweet.' Heather returned to handing out the food.

They were all happily eating away and were almost done when the Ledyba returned. It landed next to Heather and offered some plants that it was carrying.

Heather accepted them. 'Wait. Are these for me?' she was shocked.

'What are they?' Crystal spoke up.

'These are medicinal herbs.'

'Wow. That is a surprise.'

'Are these as a thanks for the drink?' Heather asked Ledyba.

'Ledy.' Ledyba replied.

'Well then. I thank you.' Heather accepted the herbs.

Ledyba flew away.

'Well that was interesting.' Heather smiled.

'That's true. Nothing wrong with interesting.' Heather smiled as she put the herbs away.

Crystal returned to training her Pokemon. This time, she had Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and even Mudbray take turns in trying to lift her. Mudbray would be crouched and waiting for the others to lift Crystal onto his back. Bulbasaur used her vines to wrap round Crystal without being too tight and lifted her. It wasn't easy as she either ended up being too tight and hurting her a little or too loose and almost dropping her. Charmander and Squirtle had the problem of their arms being too short and ended up working together as usual. Standing either side of Crystal, they would scoop her up and sit her sideways on Mudbray's back. Bulbasaur continued to to have difficulty with her grip. Every time Crystal was placed on his back, he would enthusiastically stand up causing Crystal to loose her balance forcing he others to steady her.

Finally being sat on the ground Crystal called her Pokemon over to her. Gently gripping Mudbray's face she smiled gently. 'I can see that you're eager to help, but you need to calm down. Moving too quite will throw me off your back. You need to move smoothly.' she sees that Mudbray is saddened. 'I am not angry with you. You're young. Probably younger than Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. It will take take for you to get it right.' she placed her forehead against Mudbray's.

'Bray.' Mudbray sounded sad.

'Bulbasaur. You don't need to be sad either. It will take time for you to train with your vines. Not only do you need to increase their strength, but you cannot deny how delicate they need to be. The strength to lift me, while being delicate enough to grip me without causing harm or dropping me.' she rubbed her head.

'Charmander. Squirtle. Your problem is not in strength or delicacy. It is in your size. Sadly, as you have learned, neither of you are big enough to hold me alone. I do not hold that against you. Instead, you have learned to work together. I am proud.'

'Char.' Charmander was happy.

'Squirtle.' Squirtle was also happy.

'Now then. I need to say something important to all of you, so will you listen carefully?' she waited for them to focus on her. 'You need to accept that this is not a challenge to see which of you is better at helping me, but in fact is a matter of teamwork. If you work together, you will do far better than aiming to be better than each other. Competing with each other will harm not only each of you, but also myself. You each have your strengths and weaknesses. Work together to so you can prevent the others weaknesses being a problem.' she smiled. 'Do you understand?' They all nodded. 'Well then. We will rest up before going to sleep.'

Crystal sat next to the fire talking to Heather about one thing or another. All of the Pokemon were laying around. Eventually they knuckled down to sleep. Charmander and Squirtle had carried Crystal far enough into the tent that she could do the rest on her own. Heather climbed into the tent along with her and zipped up the door. All of the Pokemon circled around the tent, finding their own spots to sleep. Arcanine was laid in front of the tent door.

Morning soon came and Heather prepared breakfast for everyone.

'I wish I could do the cooking.' Crystal spoke up.

'Don't worry about it Crystal.' Heather replied as she handed her a plate of food and a drink.

Heather then gave all of the Pokemon their breakfast before sitting down with her own.

'I guess we just keep following the route and into Pewter City. We can use the Pokemon Center to rest up. We could even try the Pewter City Gym to see if they would be willing to let use use the facilities for some training. The Gym Leader may even be able to give some advice.' Heather spoke up.

'That's a good idea.' Crystal was about to have a drink when she noticed something. 'Hey. Isn't that the Ledyba from yesterday?'

Heather looked round and saw the Pokemon flying towards them. The Ledyba landed next to Heather and offered her some herbs. This times they were and assortment of seasoning's. 'Are you offering these in exchange for another one of those drinks from yesterday?'

'Ledydy.' it nodded.

'Well aren't you a smart and courteous one.' Heather replied. 'Very well. Just wait a moment.' she rummaged for some of the juice and handed it to Ledyba. 'Here you. Enjoy.'

'Ledydy.' Ledyba replied and drank the fruit and berry juice. It then politely offered the beaker back to Heather with a big smile.

'You certainly enjoy this drink don't you.' Heather spoke up.

'Ledydy.' it was happy. It then flew off again.

As soon as it was out of sight Heather looked at Crystal. 'Do you get the feeling that it will be back for another drink?'

'I wouldn't be surprised.' Crystal sipped her drink.

After they packed up camp, they all set off towards Pewter City while talking. Just as they left the forest and about to enter the City, Arcanine looked back towards the forest. Everyone else looked as well.

'Like I said this morning. I would not be surprised.' Crystal spoke up.

Sure enough, there was Ledyba heading towards us, and yet again, it was carrying herbs.

Heather knelt down in front of Ledyba. 'Listen Ledyba. It is good that you enjoy the drink that I made, and I appreciate the herbs in exchange for the drinks, but sadly this needs to stop.' she sighed a little. 'Were you willing to following me all over Kanto, popping up daily with a bunch of herbs? If you are, where would you be getting the herbs from? Would you without realising it, grab them from someone's garden?'

'Ledy.' Ledyba was looking sad.

'The way I see it Ledyba, is that you have two choices. The first is to return to the forest and continue what you were doing before you met us. The second choice is to join us.' Heather pulled out one of her spare Pokeballs. 'If you come with me and join our team, you will get to have that drink as regularly as possible.' she held the Pokeball out in front of her. 'The choice is yours.'

Ledyba looked back at the forest, then to Heather. Then with a big smile it tapped the Pokeball and vanished inside. Heather then brought it out. 'Welcome to the team Ledyba.' she offered her hands.

Ledyba placed its hands on Heather's. 'Ledydy.' it was almost jumping with joy.


	5. Chapter 04-5 - Synopsis

Season 01

Episode 04.5

Synopsis

This is not an episode, but rather as a technical explanation of this story just in case I get someone asking questions, or pointing out some inconsistencies to the games or anime (I never read any of the manga).

There are no plot spoilers in this. So you don't need to worry about that.

Now then, onto the technical bits.

To begin with, if anyone likes this story and wish for more chapters more often, sadly I cannot oblige. I wish I can accommodate, as I enjoy writing this story. The thing is, I suffer from one of the many forms of epilepsy, which means there are periods where my head doesn't work well enough to write more than a couple of sentences.

Now then, onto the story details.

I use Bulbapedia for the information in my story. From locations to move lists. As I am gathering my information from this great and wonderful website, I am not limiting myself to much like following the games or the anime universe. This means there will be crossovers between everything.

As in Chapter 4, a Ledyba has come into the picture. This is an extension to what I mentioned before. I am grabbing this off the Bulbapedia website. Route 2 also known as Viridian Forest links Viridian City with Pewter City. As I am not isolating myself to a single Generation per region, I will say this. As long as the Pokemon is listed on the webpage explaining the location, no matter what Generation it's from, I will use it. So I could be grabbing Pokemon from Gen1 or Gen4, or another Generation.

There is one thing that I will not be restricting myself with because I find it rather annoying and limiting. That is move lists. I will be sticking to what moves a Pokemon can learn, and they will be learning them without HM/TMs. In other words, they learn those moves through other means.

No, what I will truly not be limiting myself to is the total amount of moves a Pokemon and use at any given time. In other words, there will be no 4 move limits like in the games etc. I hate how you have to forget a move to learn another. Like a Hoothoot with Tackle, Growl, Foresight and Hypnosis, but choosing to utterly forget how to Tackle an opponent by learning Peck. To me, it's like forgetting how to run because they learned how to headbutt. This means, in this story, the Pokemon will know how to use and will be using more than 4 moves as they will never forget (unless suffering amnesia or something) how to do them. (I just wish the games didn't force you to make Pokemon forget moves. It would be better if you can pick which moves you have active and can switch between them like switching weapons and armour in other RPGs. Oh well.)

Well, I hope this covers the technical stuff, and that you will enjoy the story.

Thank you for allowing me to use up a moment of your time.


	6. Chapter 05 - Reminiscence

Season 01

Episode 05

Reminiscence

With Pewter City in site, they happily headed that way so they can stay at the Pokemon Center instead of camping. The city was busy as usual despite it starting to get dark. After after asking a passing woman for directions to the Pokemon Center, they finally arrived.

'How may I help you.' Nurse Joy looked up from the front desk. Chansey was wiping down a table where visitors sit and eat.

'Would you by any chance have a room that we can use for a few nights?' Crystal asked politely.

'Of course. You must be Crystal and Heather am I correct?' Nurse Joy looked at them.

'Yes we are. How did you know?' Crystal seemed a little surprised.

'I was informed by Nurse Joy in Viridian City that you would be heading this way.'

'Fair enough.'

'Please follow me. I will show you to your room. However, you will need to put your pokemon in their balls.' Nurse Joy stood and walked around the desk. 'Ah. I am sorry. It slipped my mind. You need your pokemon out of their balls to help you, do you not?' she looked at Crystal.

'That is right Nurse Joy. Is there a problem with that?'

'The only problem is that it would get a little cramped in the room.'

'Well that would be understandable. Shall we figure something out when we get there?'

Heather removed her bags from Ponyta. 'I'll pop my pokemon in their balls.' and she did just that.

Nurse Joy led them upstairs and opened a door to a guest sleeping room.

'Well, it certainly will be a tight squeeze.' Crystal commented.

The room certainly wasn't very big. There were two bunk beds flanking the window and a table under the window.

Crystal looked among her pokemon. 'This is a little tricky. Most of you will need to go back into your balls, but who do I keep out to help?' all of them except for Arcanine started making a commotion. 'Stop that.' they stopped. 'Look, I know that you're all eager to help me, but do you remember what I told you about teamwork? Sometimes the best teamwork is to stay out of the way and allow your teammate to get the job done.'

'I have a suggestion.' Heather spoke up.

'I am listening.'

'How about Bulbasaur? With my help, we can both lift you up. Charmander and Squirtle are not tall enough to match my height, but Bulbasaur using her vines can do so.'

'Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden.'

'I am sure. What are friends for?'

'Well then. I will be in yours and Bulbasaur's care.' Crystal faced her pokemon. 'Well then guys. Into your pokeballs.' Crystal was just pulling their balls out when Heather spoke up.

'Why don't we put our stuff in the room and have supper first.'

'I must be getting tired. I'm not thinking straight.'

'I will go and prepare you something to eat.' Nurse Joy walked away.

'Well then, I'll put our things in the room. You head on down to the eating area.' Heather gathered their stuff.

As Heather went into the room, Crystal, along with her pokemon headed back downstairs. Just as they arrived at a table, Heather ran up behind them. Squirtle and Charmander helped Crystal onto one of the benches. Heather sat opposite her.

'Well, seeing as we're going to be eating…' Heather brought out her pokemon.

Crystal rubbed her eyes. 'I've gotten lazy since the accident. I get tired easy.'

'I wouldn't be surprised. You're relying most on others to help you.'

'I do whatever I can, but yeah. There's little I can do on my own. If it comes down to it, I will drag myself around.'

'Please don't do that.'

Nurse Joy arrived pushing a trolley of food. They were sandwiches and drinks for heather and Crystal, and several bowls of pokemon food for the pokemon.

'Come to think on it, I wonder if Gym Leader would be willing to let me borrow their gym for training?' Crystal spoke up as she grabbed a sandwich.

'That would be easy.' Nurse Joy replied. 'There will be a gym member coming here in the morning. You can ask him in person.'

'Who is it?'

Nurse Joy smiled. 'You will see. He's a good man, although he has a bit of an annoying habit when he meets me. I'll introduce you when he arrives.' then she leaves with the empty trolley which she placed next to a wall.

'I wonder who it could be?'

'Maybe the gym leader himself?' Heather replied.

'Well, we'll find out in the morning.'

They quietly ate their supper and headed off to bed.

When morning came, they all headed down to the front desk.

'Nurse Joy, you're the joy in my life. With you nearby I…'

A young man wearing brown trousers and green jacket was leaning over the front desk. His dark skin showed a gentleness as he held Nurse Joy's hands between his. However he was cut short when a pokemon came out of his pocket. It was blue and squatting right behind him. It's cheeks inflating and deflating. He didn't even need to turn round as he could tell his pokemon was right behind him.

'Croagunk?' he said. 'Guh!'

Croagunk jabbed him in the lower back. The young man collapsed and Croagunk laughed a little as he reached down to grab one of his legs.

'Erm Croagunk.' Nurse Joy spoke up. 'Please don't take him away just yet.' Croagunk looked at Nurse Joy. 'I have some people for him to meet.'

'Cro. Cro.' Croagunk looked at Nurse Joy for a moment before slapping the young man.

The young man came round and stood up. 'Oh Nurse Joy, to wake up to the vision of…' he stopped as he saw Croagunk readying a Poison Jab.

'Crystal, Heather. This is Brock. He is a member of Pewter City Gym. Although he is not the Gym Leader any more.' Nurse Joy gestured to Brock. 'You can ask him about the Gym.'

'You want to know about Pewter Gym?' Brock spoke up.

'Yes. I hope you can help us.' Crystal replied. 'Why don't we have breakfast while we talk?'

'I will bring you some food.' Nurse Joy went into the back.

They went over to one of the dining tables. As Brock went to sit down he watched in surprise as Crystal's pokemon lifted her off Arcanine and onto the bench where she used her arms to make herself comfortable.

'In all of my travels, that is something I've never seen before.' Brock commented. 'Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I take it that you cannot use your legs?'

'My legs became paralysed due to an accident.'

'I am sorry.'

'You don't need to apologise.'

'So what did you want to know about the gym?'

'Heather and me were wondering if we could borrow the gym for training.'

'I don't see a problem with that. We'll need to ask my brother Forrest. He's the gym leader.'

'Thank you Brock.' Crystal reached down and patted Squirtle on the head. 'I want to train my pokemon in a safe environment. They're doing their best and I am proud of them for that, but it's currently too much of a challenge to train in the wild if you know what I mean.'

'I know what you mean. I travelled a lot with friends while learning to be a pokemon breeder. Although I now train to be a pokemon doctor.'

'You were a breeder?' Heather looked shocked.

'Yes I was. Well you could say that I still am in a way.' he looked at heather thoughtfully. 'You seem surprised.'

'It's just that Nurse Joy said that you were a gym leader.'

'That is true Heather. I was a Gym Leader until I met Ash who quickly became my friend.'

'Ash? Do you mean Ash Ketchum?' Crystal asked quickly.

'Yes. Have you met him?'

'No. I haven't met him. It's just that Professor Oak has mentioned him a lot.'

'I'm not surprised. Most of his pokemon are at Professor Oak's lab.'

Nurse Joy arrived with the food before having to leave when someone brought in a sick Rattata.

'As a trainee pokemon doctor, I am interesting in you training your pokemon to help you. Can I ask you some questions?'

'I don't mind.'

Brock asked questions and Crystal answered. She explained how she moves around on Arcanine's back. How it's difficult to climb on and off his back. How she decided that she would travel and train pokemon to help support her and to teach people about her mission. How Professor Oak is supporting her by writing a book on the subject. How Heather, while learning to be a pokemon breeder is helping.

'So you're learning to be a breeder as well Heather?' Brock asked her.

'Yes. Yes I am.' she seemed nervous.

'Don't be nervous. If you're nervous you'll find it very difficult to care for pokemon. Open your heart, smile and take every chore as if it is a game. The pokemon will enjoy that.' Brock went into explaining how he travelled with Ash, Misty, and others. Along the way he learned and did his utmost to support them as a breeder. That is until he decided to become a pokemon doctor.

They finished their food, grabbed their stuff from their room and headed for the gym.


	7. Chapter 06 - Hard Time

Season 01

Episode 06

Hard Time

Pewter Gym was quite a place. Crystal and Heather had never been in a Gym before. The battle area was full of rocks spread about in almost random places. It had a degree of intimidation to it.

'Here is the arena of our Gym. You're welcome to use it for training.' Forrest gestured to the large room. 'However, if I get a challenger I will need you to step aside. Are you alright on that?'

'I don't have a problem. What about you Heather?' Crystal replied.

'None that I can think of.' Heather replied.

'Well then. I'll leave you to it.' Forrest waved as he left the arena.

'Well then, time to train.' Crystal let out all of her pokemon.

Heather also let out her Pokemon.

Crystal was sat on the floor with her back against one of the large rocks. 'Let me see. How shall we begin.' she looked from one Pokemon to the next. 'Mudbray, I actually think that you're too young to actually be carrying me. However, that doesn't mean that you cannot start learning. To begin with, we need to work on your strength, a little at a time. Heather, can I ask for your help for this?'

'Sure. What do you want me to do?' Heather walked over to Crystal.

'Would you think that you're about the same sort of weight as me?'

'I would say so.'

'Well then, can I ask you to work with Mudbray for now?' Crystal reached for Mudbray which walked over to her and placed his head in her hands. 'Mudbray, would you allow Heather to sit on your back please?'

'Bray.' Mudbray nodded.

'Are you thinking that I would be able to recover better if something happens?' Heather asked.

'Yes. That is the case.' she looked at Heather. 'Sorry if it seems like I am putting Mudbray's training on you, but I have another reason.'

'What would be the reason?'

'It's a bit of a story. Do you want to hear it?'

'Sure.'

'When Arcanine was a Growlithe he was full grown and just as short as Mudbray is now. When I sat on Growlithe's back, my feet were dragging on the floor. So we couldn't learn together how he can carry me. It was difficult, but we trained on improving his strength. Eventually mother arrived with a Fire Stone and placed it in front of Growlithe. Mother told Growlithe that if he touch the stone, he would evolve and be able to carry me. However, it was his choice. He looked at me and I told him that it was his choice. I will not force him. Well, you can see the end result.'

'That's a nice story.'

'Mudbray is still very young. I don't think he will grow much bigger than he is now. I don't think he will be able to carry me when he's full grown. Unless he evolves.' Crystal thought for a moment. 'Then again, I am not sure what Mudbray's evolved form is. Presuming it does have one. I'll have to ask Professor Oak.'

'So you would like me to help train Mudbray's strength just like you did with Growlithe?'

'Yes. Well, just to get things started anyway.'

Heather looked at Arcanine and then Mudbray before looking at Crystal again. 'I am willing to help, but it is your job to train Mudbray, not mine. He is your Pokemon.'

'I know. I know. But I think you're misunderstanding me. I have every intention of training him, but there are things that I am not physically able to do.' she patted her legs. 'When I trained Growlithe's strength, I had help from mother. I came up with a simple training method, but I was unable to apply it.'

'So you came up with the training, but your mother implemented it because you cannot.' Heather looked a little downtrodden. 'Sorry if I seemed angry. You just wanted me to help you, not replace you.'

'It is fine Heather.'

'So, what is the training method?'

Crystal smiled. 'It's simple really. In fact, it's something similar to what you're already doing with Ponyta.'

'What I'm doing with Ponyta?' she looked over at Ponyta. 'What do you mean?'

'Having Mudbray wear weighted saddle bags. However, not just to walk around, but to run around as if in battle and evading attacks. Basically, it trains strength and stamina along with stability. To actively move around without throwing what he's wearing.'

'I get it now. It builds strength and stamina to carry you far while learning the foundations to not throw you off when moving around various terrain. Simple but effective.' Heather clapped her hands. 'So that's why you asked for my help. You're unable to put the saddle bags on Mudbray. Well, not easily anyway.'

'Yes, that's it. Thanks for understanding.'

'So, what do you have planned for your other Pokemon?'

'Strength and agility training. Basically, just carrying rocks around. If they can do that, then it would be easier to pick me up without working together.'

'Simple, but effective.' Brock was listening to the whole conversation. 'Train in the areas that you need is the best way. Specialise or generalise. There are many ways. I take it that you're specialising with your needs. If you were training for Gym battles, you would generalise to balance out your team. But for you, you don't need all that much. Carrying you around and fetching items amongst other things.'

'Exactly.' Crystal pointed at Brock.

'You don't mind if I watch for a while?'

'No. Not at all.'

Heather rummaged through their belongings but didn't find anything of use. 'Let me think now.' Heather paced a little before frantically rubbing her head. 'Sorry Mudbray, but you'll have to settle with carrying me instead of saddlebags.'

'Bray.' Mudbray responded.

'Now then, Charmander, Squirtle. Find a rock each. Not small light ones, but heavy ones that you can still lift up. You need to carry it around. Try moving from one side of the arena to the other and move around the big rocks. If you need to rest, rest up and try again. Just don't hurt yourself.'

'I have a better idea.' Brock chimed in. He pulled out one of his Pokeballs and let out his Pokemon. The Pokemon that came out was Geodude. 'Geodude is not that heavy, but it isn't light either. Perhaps Charmander and Squirtle can take it in turns carrying Geodude around.'

'That's a nice idea Brock.' Crystal replied. 'I didn't think that you had such a pokemon. Sorry.'

'Don't worry about it. Geodude, go to Charmander and Squirtle. Let them carry you around.'

'Now then Bulbasaur. We need to train up your Vine Whip.' Crystal stroked her head. 'What you need to do is to pick me up and sit me sideways on Arcanine. This will be difficult for you as the further you reach with your vines, the harder it will be. So for now, we will start up close OK.'

'OK Mudbray, let's begin.' Heather patted Mudbray on the head. 'I'm gonna sit on your back. All you have to do is stand up without throwing me off.' Heather sat in his back.

Crystal raised her arms a little. 'Now then Bulbasaur, wrap your vines around my chest. Make sure you have a firm grip so that I don't slip or too tight of a grip as to hurt me. Do you understand?'

'Bulba.' Bulbasaur replied with a nod.

Bulbasaur reached out and wrapped her vines around Crystal.

'Ah, that's too tight. Loosen your grip a little. Yes, that's it. Remember this feeling. Now try and lift me.'

To one-side Charmander was lifting Geodude and walking around. Squirtle was following him.

Bulbasaur slowly lifted Crystal but quickly started to struggle and almost dropped her.

'Don't worry Bulbasaur, you'll get the hang of it. You're still young, so you have time to grow into this.' Crystal smiled. She looked over and saw Heather sat sideways on Mudbray. 'Be careful Mudbray. Don't try and stand too quickly.'

'Bray.' Mudbray braced his front legs and started pushing himself up.

For a young Pokemon, Mudbray was certainly strong and easily lifted Heather, but the motion was unsteady and Heather struggled to keep balance. Once Mudbray was fully standing, it was clear that Crystal would not be able to ride him yet. Heather's feet were still touching the ground.

'You were unsteady Mudbray, but don't worry. You'll get better in time.' Crystal spoke up.

'Why not let Mudbray watch you sat on Arcanine?' Brock chimed in.

'Hey, that's a good idea.' Crystal looked surprised but happy. 'Now why didn't I think of that?'

'I'm sure you would have thought about it in time.'

'Well then Mudbray, I am going to climb onto Arcanine. Watch carefully how he stands up so you know what to aim for.'

Crystal spun herself so that she was sideways to Arcanine and pulled her legs into a folded position next to her. She reached over Arcanine's back, gripped his fur and pulled herself up onto his back. Then twisting her body, she laid her body lengthways along his back with both legs still hanging down before twisting her body into a side-saddle position.

'That is how I climb onto Arcanine. Do you all understand?' everyone, Heather, Brock and all of the Pokemon alike watched her.

'It's quite impressive with how you can do it.' Brock spoke up.

'Thanks.' Crystal looked at Mudbray. 'Now then. Watch carefully at how Arcanine stands up and how I balance myself. We will do this several times to show you.' she looked round at everyone. 'OK Arcanine, please stand.'

Arcanine moved his front paws into position and pushed himself up. It was a smooth motion, with some rocking caused by the front standing before the rear, but only slightly.

'As you can see, I leaned into Arcanine to prevent being thrown off, and he stood. When he lays back down, his front goes first, which means I have to lean towards his back. Watch.' she pat Arcanine and he lays back down in the manner that she said. 'Now then. We will do this three more times. Watch each part of us in turn. From Arcanine's legs, to my movement.'

Mudbray watched then without blinking. Charmander and Squirtle returned to carrying Geodude. Crystal patted Arcanine who in turn stood up. They repeated the standing and laying motions several times.

Once Arcanine was laid again, Crystal slid off Arcanine with a slump and moved herself into a sitting position again. 'Now then Mudbray, turn sideways and lay on your belly as if you're ready for me to sit on your back.'

'Bray.' Mudbray did so.

'Now then, from what you saw from Arcanine, stand up while picturing me on your back.'

Mudbray stood up, quick and sharp.

'That looked rather bad.' Crystal commented. Mudbray looked sad. 'Don't worry Mudbray, we will work together on this.' just then, her stomach growled. 'Well, that's the dinner bell. How about we stop the training and go for dinner?'

'Sounds good to me.' Heather spoke up.

All of the Pokemon cheered.


	8. Chapter 07 - Fiery Determination

Season 01

Episode 07

Fiery Determination

It had been a few days since the training at Pewter Gym. Crystal and Heather couldn't return to borrow the place for training as they ended up with several Gym challengers and had to tidy the place up.

They were sat at a table in the Pokemon Centre happily munching on some sandwiches. All of the Pokemon were calmly eating bowls of Pokemon food. Brock walked in and headed over to them.

'Sorry, but it seems that you still can't use the Gym for training.' he said apologetically.

'That's alright Brock.' Crystal replied happily. 'We're thankful that you went to such an extent for us, but we've decided to continue our journey.'

'Oh. Where are you off too this time? If you don't mind me asking that is?'

'We're going to head over to Cerulean City.' Heather spoke up.

'Cerulean City? Well that's great news. My friend Misty is the Gym leader for Cerulean City. I can let her know that you will be heading her way. Well, at least to the Pokemon Centre over there. I know she would be willing to help you.' Brock clapped his hands together.

'You don't need to go to...' Crystal started talking but Brock suddenly disappeared. She looked round and saw him holding Nurse Joy's hands.

'Oh Nurse Joy. Your radiance is as beautiful as the morning sunrise. Please do me the…' he paused a moment. 'Croagunk?' he started to look behind himself. Croagunk had appeared from his Pokeball again and was readying a Poison Jab.

'Cro. Cro. Croagunk.' he jabbed Brock in the lower back. Brock groaned and collapsed. 'Cro. Cro.' Croagunk grabbed Brock by one of his legs and dragged him away while laughing.

'Well then Heather. Shall we get going?' Crystal shrugged at Brock's karma. Over the last few days they had seen this happen to Brock so many times that they no longer thing much about it.

'Yeah. Let's get going. I'll just go grab our stuff from the room.' Heather stood up.

Charmander noticing this run up to Heather. 'Char.' he spoke up in a cheery tone while tapping his fist to his chest.

'You want to come and help me?' Heather crouched down to him.

'Char.' Charmander nodded.

'Well I don't see why not. Come on then.' she patted his head. Standing up, she left the room with Charmander running ahead of her.

Crystal was watching them leave when a woman entered. 'Excuse moi Nurse Joy.'

'Yes. May I help you.' Nurse Joy walked towards her but Brock beat her to the woman.

'Such beauty gracing this Pokemon Centre. I the lovely Brock is willgaaaahhh…' Croagunk had Poison Jabbed him again.

As Croagunk was pulling him away laughing the woman looked at Nurse Joy and Crystal with a puzzled look.

'Don't mind him.' Crystal waved it off.

'Sorry about that.' Nurse Joy spoke up. 'Now then. You wanted to talk to me?'

'Oh. Oh yes.' she glanced at Brock who had just been unceremoniously dumped against a wall by Croagunk before turning to Nurse Joy. 'I wanted to ask if you can give my Pokemon a check-up before I go to the Gym for a battle.'

'Of course. Please follow me.' Nurse Joy led her to the counter where she placed her Pokemon on a Pokeball tray.

Crystal slid herself off the bench and onto Arcanine's back. She slung her leg over after Bulbasaur had reached up with her vines to steady her. 'Thank you Bulbasaur.'

'Bulba.' Bulbasaur replied with a smile.

Mudbray was watching them with a face that said he was jealous.

Crystal noticed this. 'Don't worry Mudbray. You'll get your chance in time. Even Bulbasaur and Squirtle are still young just like you. So stop with that pouting face.'

'Bray.' he lowered his head a moment then looked straight at Crystal. 'Bray. Mudbray.'

'Now that's it. Be happy that you'll get bigger and stronger. Just be patient.' Crystal smiled.

'Excuse moi, but that's an unusual Pokemon for this region. Where can I go to catch one?' the woman from earlier had walked over.

Crystal looked at her. 'I'm sorry, but which Pokemon are you asking about?'

'That one there.' she pointed at Mudbray, pulled out her Pokedex and scanned it.

' _Pokemon not listed in the database._ ' the Pokedex responded calmly.

Crystal looked at which Pokemon she was asking about. 'Oh, you mean Mudbray.' she then looked at the woman. 'I'm sorry, but you won't find any wild Mudbray in Kanto.'

'Oh. Why not?' she tilted her head and gave a look of confusion.

'Mudbray are not native to Kanto.'

'Then how come you have one?'

'It is a sad story. Do you wish to hear it?'

'S'il vous plaît. I would like to know.'

Crystal told her how they found Mudbray, took care of it, and their thoughts on how he ended up in Kanto.

The woman clasped a hand over her mouth. 'Oh dear.' she dropped to her knees and gave Mudbray a hug. 'You poor thing.' she let him go. 'You've had a bad time, oui?' she looked at the other Pokemon. 'However, it looks like you have found good friends.'

'Bray.'

'Char.' Charmander came running over to them while carrying a backpack.

'Oh, Charmander, you've returned.' Crystal reached down and accepted the bag. 'Thanks for your help.'

'Chaaarr.' Charmander looked positively happy that he had done something good for Crystal.

At that very moment, Charmander started to glow.

'Oh. Charmander is evolving.' Heather walked up to them.

The glowing form of Charmander grew while its shape changed a little. Eventually the glow faded to reveal that Charmander was no more.

'Char. Charmeleon.' he had evolved into a Charmeleon.

'Charmeleon?' Crystal looked confused. 'Why? How did you evolve so soon?'

'I think he was very determined to help you. I've been noticing that he was eager to help you and a little down when he was unable to help.' Heather spoke up.

'Charmeleon. Is this true? Were you so eager to help me that you were willing to push yourself into evolving for me?' Crystal looked down towards him.

'Char.' Charmeleon's voice was no longer the sweet tone, but became more gruff, but not menacing.

Crystal patted Arcanine who laid down. She rolled off him and crawled over to him. Sat up facing him and pulled him into a hug. 'You idiot.' she stopped the hug, but gripped his shoulders and faced him, tears in her eyes. 'You idiot. There was no need for you to go this far for me. I was willing to wait for you to evolve. I also told you not to be so eager. Did I not tell you all to not be eager as it could cloud your thoughts and cause you to do more harm than good?' Charmeleon looked saddened. 'Well, what is done, is done. Now I need you to promise me that you will not be so eager to please me. Just like Arcanine, now that you've evolved, I need you to be grown up and be a good example to the others. Do you promise Charmeleon?'

Charmeleon stood up straight and thumped fist to chest. 'Char.'

'Excuse moi, but why did you not walk just now? Are you not able?' the young woman asked.

'I am unable to walk because my legs are paralysed.'

'Oh dear. I'm so sorry.' she covered her mouth in shock.

'Don't worry about it.'

'Excuse me for interrupting but, who are you?' Heather chimed in.

'Cher moi. Where are my manners.' the woman looked surprised.

'Excuse me, I have your Pokemon here. They're all healthy.' Nurse Joy came over with a tray of Pokeballs.

'Merci Nurse Joy.' she grabbed her Pokeballs and let her Pokemon out.

There was a Pidgie, Spearow, Rattata, Psyduck, Vulpix, and another Pokemon which Crystal and Heather didn't recognise.

'Hello my friends.' the woman patted a couple of the Pokemon on the head. 'You're good and strong for our next gym battle.'

'You're a strange person.' Crystal spoke up.

'Huh? Pardon moi.' the woman looked at Crystal.

'Heather asked you who you were only for you to turn to your Pokemon. Not only that but you have a Pokemon that is also not native to Kanto.'

'Cher moi. I did it again.' the woman slapped a hand to her forehead. 'Forgive me. I tend to get sidetracked and end up with a one track mind. I am Francesca, and this Pokemon…' she patted the strange Pokemon's head 'is my very first Pokemon, Furfrou.'

'Frou.' the furry Pokemon barked.

'Furfrou and me come from Lumiose City in the Kalos region. Furfrou are common there. Almost half the people in the city has a Furfrou. I tended to treat him to a Star or Diamond Trim. Or if I'm really generous I treated him to a Kabuki Trim. He loves the Kabuki trim. Sadly there's no boutiques that can do such trims in Kanto. Good thing he doesn't mind his Natural look.'

'You're getting sidetracked again.' Crystal spoke up.

'Cher moi. I'm sorry. I got a little enthusiastic in my excitement.'

'I am Crystal Jenny.'

'I am Heather.'

'Hello.' Francesca gestured to her Pokemon. 'Say hello everyone.'

Pidgie and Spearow waved a wing. Rattata jumped for joy. Psyduck bowed. Vulpix and Furfrou barked in their own way.

'I'm sorry if I seem rude, but don't you have a Gym battle to go to?' Heather spoke up.

'Oh. Merci Heather. I had forgotten for a moment.' she turned round to her Pokemon 'We better get going.' she then put them in their balls.

'We're going to Cerulean City. I hope that we meet again.' Crystal spoke up.

'I hope we meet again. Au revoir my friends.' Francesca waved as she left.

Crystal climbed up onto Arcanine. 'Shall we get going then?'

'Yeah. Let's get going.' Heather replied.

'We're going Brock. Thanks for letting us stay here Nurse Joy.' Crystal called out.

'Take care.' Nurse Joy waved.

Brock barely waved in response. He was still out of it from the Poison Jab.

Crystal, Heather and their Pokemon also left the Pokemon Centre.


End file.
